


Once Upon a Time | Drabbletag 7

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 7 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash Once Upon a Time drabbles for femslash100's drabbletag 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time | Drabbletag 7

Title: True Love’s Kiss  
Author: madampresident  
Prompt: Once Upon A Time: Emma/Regina - True Love's Kiss  
Requested by bella_farfalla  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Summary: What can Emma say? She’s just happy. 

 

“Only true love’s kiss can wake someone under a sleeping curse…” Emma whispered as she hovered over Regina, lips right next to her ear. 

Regina sighed, “go back to sleep.” She whined. “You’re worse than a puppy.”

“Don’t you want to get up and start the day?” Emma insisted brightly. “The sun is shining, the birds are singing–”

“And mayors are sleeping.” Regina finished. 

“You’re no fun.” Emma groused. 

“Ten more minutes? Why don’t you start the coffee?” Regina acquiesced, not removing her eye mask. 

Emma grinned and stole a kiss before getting off the bed. “I’m timing you.”

 

++

 

Title: Getting an Education  
Author: madampresident  
Prompt: Once Upon A Time: Emma/Regina - student/teacher   
Requested by swan_secrets  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Regina attempts to teach Emma a thing or two…

 

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her insolent pupil. “Well, I should have expected.” Regina said condescendingly, crossing her arms. “You do have a tendency to rebel against any perceived authority.” 

“I do not!” Emma protested. 

“I rest my case.” Regina smirked haughtily. 

Emma pounced on her suddenly; Regina stumbled back, catching her and levitating them for a moment in order to lower them slowly to the floor. 

Regina attempted in vain to hide her smile. “You’re never going to learn anything at this rate.” 

“I’m learning plenty.” Emma grinned, straddling Regina’s hips and stealing a kiss.


End file.
